


Have You Read the One Where I Have a Vibrator?

by orphan_account



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan reads Phil a fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Read the One Where I Have a Vibrator?

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: 12/21/2015  
> Hello! I went through this old fanfic of mine and updated and revised a few things. I hope you enjoy it!

Dan had a bad habit of reading the Phanfictions that found their way onto his dashboard. 

It began before he and Phil had began dating. He had a rather big crush on him and, while he knew it was a bit creepy, he would wait for Phil to leave their shared flat and look up smut of he and his best friend. He would read them and jack off, red-faced and moaning at the thought of Phil on him, or under him, or between his legs. Those were the times he would cum the hardest, with a moan of Phil's name. Immediately afterwards, he would feel terribly guilty- he knew it was wrong to read about himself and his best friend fucking. His face would flush and he'd roll onto his face in embarrassment, where he'd lay for an hour before actually cleaning up. 

But then, once he and Phil began seeing one another, he didn't feel as bad about it. He began to masturbate while his date was still in the flat, hoping Phil would hear him, hoping he would come in, hoping he would whisper, "Let me help you with that," bite his lip, and fuck him senseless, but it never happened. Sometimes, though, if he were quiet enough, he could hear Phil in the next room, gasping softly and whispering his name, and he knew he could go into his room at any time, whisper to him, ride him. But his nervousness would overcome him and he would devolve into an aroused puddle of squeaking and moaning. 

Their relationship grew, and they had sex. It was slow, sweet and awkward, and left Dan a pile of mush for the next week. 

They grew even closer, and their sex got rougher. Kinks got involved, and slowly, Dan opened up about his habit. He shared fanfictions, he wrote fanfictions-though he would never post them. He hinted about re-enacting them, but Phil never picked up on the suggestions, until Dan outright told him one day. 

"Er, Phil..?" came Dan's voice. Phil looked up from his phone, on which he was playing Crossy Road. 

"Yeah?" 

Dan squirmed uncomfortably in his spot on the couch. "Well I, uh," he trailed off, blushing. 

"What is it, love?" asked Phil. Dan shook his head, muttering, "Never mind, never mind." Phil huffed, putting his phone down. "Oh, come on! Don't start a sentence if you aren't going to finish it!" He complained. 

"Never mind, Phil. It was, uh, it was nothing." Phil groaned. After a moment, he warned,"I'm gonna sit on you."

"Wha- no! Don't sit on me." Phil grinned and stood from his spot and began to slowly move towards his lover. "Phil," Dan groaned, "dooon't."

"Oh, too late! Here I come!" Dan slapped a hand to his pink face. "Last chance!" called Phil, standing in front of his boyfriend. 

After a moment of eye contact, Phil gently tossed away Dan's laptop in one swift movement, slamming his rear onto Dan's stomach, grinning. "Noooo," Dan groaned as Phil laughed, bouncing up and down on him. 

"Finish your sentence!" He demanded, still bouncing on Dan.

Dan hesitated, unsure if he should let Phil tire himself out, or if he should simply come out with his original statement. Either one was embarrassing, but the latter less physically painful than the sooner. He bit his lower lip in thought. 

"Ugh!" He called, "Fine!" Phil yelped in surprise as Dan pushed him off of his abdomen. 

"I." Dan's face flushed again as Phil looked at him inquisitively. "I- uh, have-have you read the one where I have a vibrator?" 

Phil blinked, clearly caught off guard. "Well, no. Why are you asking? Usually if there's one you want me to read you'll show it to me." 

Dan coughed. "Well, I-I, uh. I kind of wanted to. Read this one. Together." He mumbled. He glanced over at Phil, his face ablaze. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Phil after a moment. "We've read tons of fanfictions together!" 

"I meant, uh, I wanted to-to read one to you, and, well, you know, uh, j-jerk off." He stumbled over his words, mortified. He glanced up at Phil again. 

Phil shrugged. "Alright, if you want to." he said, grinning. It was obvious that he didn't see the big deal about it, but wanted to indulge Dan anyway. The taller man felt relief wash over him. "Could we, uh, go to your bedroom?" He asked, and Phil nodded, standing from the couch. 

When they arrived at Phil's room, Dan opened up his laptop again. 

They sat awkwardly for a minute as Dan pulled up the fanfiction, Phil unsure if he should kiss his boyfriend or talk dirty or, you know,  _something._

"So I'll-I'll start reading."

Dan cleared his throat, and Phil sat, staring at him. 

"It was a nice day in London," Dan read aloud, "It was hardly ever a nice day in London." Phil chuckled. Well, that aspect of it was true. "Dan noticed this from his living room, which he shared with his boyfriend, Phil. He thought for a moment of going out that day, but decided against it. After all, he had a laptop, and a hot-as-fuck boyfriend." He wiggled his eyebrows at said hot-as-fuck boyfriend, who laughed. "Is that really why you stay inside on every nice day of the year?" Asked Phil.

"...Maybe." Replied Dan.

"He looked at Phil, who was on the couch, book in his hands, and whined." Dan continued to read, "This did not draw Phil's attention, however, so he whined again, in a higher octave. He plopped on the couch directly beside his charge, putting his head in the ravenette's lap. 'Pay attention to me,' he demanded. Phil put down his book and looked at Dan. 'Well I'm paying attention to you now,' he said, smirking. Dan groaned. 'Not  _that_ kind of attention...' he said, moving to his knees. Phil saw that he was wearing but a large hoodie and immediately put down his book." Phil now seemed interested as Dan felt his face flush a bit. 

"This is a good fanfic, isn't it?" Phil said. "Very in character." 

Dan merely nodded and got back to reading. 

"Phil kissed his boyfriend softly," he read, voice getting more into it, "running his hand through his dark brown hair. He heard Dan groan softly as he straddled him. 'Mm, you're horny, aren't you, love?' Dan nodded in reply. 'Are you a-already h-hard for me?' he asked." Dan stuttered. He was already a bit aroused. Phil saw how much he liked reading fanfiction- he honestly never knew. 

He decided to be more 'hands-on.'

He stroked Dan's face, repeating the question from the story. 

Dan let out a shaky breath, and continued to read. 

"'Hm, n-not yet.' Said Dan, although he was getting there. Phil kissed him again, a bit more passionately. 'Well, I should fix that.' Said Phil, moving from Dan's lap. The younger groaned as Phil left him, obviously getting in the mood." 

Dan bit his lip and looked up at Phil expectantly. Getting his drift, he once again repeated what the story said. 

Dan quivered a bit, moving to reach for a box under the bed. He knew where Phil kept his, er, toys. 

Looking back at the story, Dan continued to read. 

"When Phil came back, he was carrying a wooden box. 'Oh, what's in there?' asked Dan. 'You-'" Dan got cut off as Phil read, "'You'll see in a moment.'" 

Dan looked at his boyfriend in surprised contentment. Since when was he sitting right beside him? 

He continued reading. "Phil straddled Dan once again, kissing his neck. He-he let out a moan- he kn-knew Phil loved his moans." 

"Mmm, are you hard yet?" Phil read, looking at Dan with hungrier eyes than before. "...'Y-yes,' said Dan. 'I-I am.'"

Phil looked him directly in the auburn eyes. "Good." He said. 

Dan squeaked a bit, erection straining against his pants. 

"Ph-Phil leaned down, taking off Dan's black hoodie. His erection-his erection revealed itself." he began to stumble over his words in his arousal. God, he was a mess. 

"'Really,' said Phil, 'no underwear? You must be so horny today.'" Phil had to admit, this _was_ pretty hot. 

Dan squeaked. "D-Dan nodded, biting his thumb." Dan subconsciously nibbled at his own thumb.

Phil tsked. "'Ah, then you'll love your surprise.'" He grinned at his lover, who was steadily growing harder.

Dan took off his tight jeans, tossing them carelessly onto Phil's floor, and his boxers soon followed. He sat in just a black t-shirt, erection flat against it. He sat on his legs, laptop directly in front of him.  

"Phil opened the box, pulling out a b-bottle of lube and a sizeable vibrator." Phil liked where this was going. He took it upon himself to open the actual box and hand Dan the lubricant and vibrator. Dan read as he prepared himself, moaning and letting out gasps of pleasure between stuttered words, doing as the story said. Phil loved seeing him like this, hard and blushing, fingers up his own ass. He stroked his cock a bit from the outside of his pants, moaning quietly. 

"Ph-Phil c-coated the toy in l-lube," stuttered Dan, having removed his fingers to repeat the actions in the fanfiction. "Phil took- took off his pants, a-arousal big-bigger than his lover's."

Phil did as the fanfiction said happily, wrestling his tight pants and boxers off his legs. 

Dan licked his lips before continuing. 

"Phil turned the vibrator on, and-and rubbed it against his lover's... aching... fuck, Phil." Dan moaned out his lover's name, jerking his hips up into the toy. 

"Ph-Phil then slid the... the vibrator into- into Dan's tight asshole." 

Phil kissed Dan deeply as he pushed the vibrator into Dan, who was moaning wildly from the feeling of the ridged, bumpy toy sliding into him. He shakily handed Phil a small remote that controlled the toy. Phil shuddered. 

"Dan moaned as Phil turned it on the lowest sett-ahh!" Phil turned the toy onto one, and the results were pretty damn great. Dan yelped a bit before moaning. 

"Ah, fuck..." He said. "Dan m-moaned in pl-pleasure!" He said, voice a bit more frantic. "He w-watched as Phil s-stroked his own hard cock."   
Phil moaned as he did as he was told. 

"He- He cranked it up a-a se-setting higher as D-Dan stroked himsel- aaah! Phil, please!" he yelled as Phil cranked it up. 

"You look so damn  _good,_ " Phil read, and he meant it. Dan was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

He was laying back, shakily pumping his fist up and down his shaft. His face was red, with beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. His mouth was constantly moving, from biting his lip, to mumbling something, to wide open, moaning. 

Dan panted and moaned, ferociously stroking his cock. "D-Dan knew he wouldn't la-last long as his boyfriend set it on hi- AH, DEAR GOD  _ALMIGHTY, PHIL, AH!"_ he all but screamed as the toy rubbed against his prostate. 

Phil felt a wave of arousal crash over him. He swore, and let himself rub at his cock. Dan was obviously in to state to be reading, so he took over. 

"Phil was rubbing himself at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. There he lay, flushed and panting, a moaning mess- such a sight." Phil groaned in pleasure as he looked at his lover. The fanfiction was right, he was so beautiful. His eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, his legs spread, on his back, working at himself at top speed. 

"Mmm, you look so hot, love." Phil said, though it was not in the story. "'You look like you're ready to cum.' he said, panting slightly. 'I am,' responded Dan." 

The real-life Dan called out. "Yes! I am so fucking ready! Ohmygod, fuck!"   
Phil read the last line, looking into Dan's eyes. 

"Cum for me."

And that was it, Dan screamed out so loud he was entirely sure the neighbors could hear him, but he didn't care, not while he felt so good, not while he had Phil looking at him like that, not while he spiraled into a pit of rapture. His euphoria was unending as he felt hot cum splatter on his shirt, moaning like a cat in heat. 

Phil bit his lip hard, calling Dan's name as he came, white hot pleasure overtaking him. 

He panted, the afterglow of his orgasm distracting him momentarily from his overstimulated lover. 

He heard Dan whine uncomfortably and he hit a button, turning off his not-so-little toy. He removed it from Dan, who shuddered at the sudden empty feeling. 

They kiss and curl up together, discarding their cum-stained shirts. 

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Phil said, "We should do that again sometime." 

And they did, after a trip to the beach the following week. 

**Author's Note:**

> was that last line a reference to 'the skin fic'  
> who knows


End file.
